<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Of Many by Ruquas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795857">The First Of Many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas'>Ruquas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Opposites Attract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone would have asked how it started, how they started, then they probably would have said “Not at all”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/gifts">endrega_Turtlesse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone would have asked how it started, how they started, then they probably would have said “Not at all”.</p><p>Because for most people, the two of them didn’t mix well. And they didn’t, Tony would never deny that.</p><p>Where Tony made rash decisions, stupid decisions and went in head first without a thought, Phil took his time to make a decision. Usually, it would be a smart one then and the man never went into something without a plan.</p><p>Where Phil loved to listen to classical music while reading a book, Tony loved to play heavy metal and to take apart some kind of machine. Any kind of machine.</p><p>They weren’t the types to kiss. They were the kind of people that fought each other.</p><p>And fighting, that they did. Often. Loud. </p><p>The banter the other saw had nothing on the full screaming between each other. Not now, not in the beginning. Especially not in the beginning.</p><p>Not when all they did was riling each other up high enough that people were afraid it would get violent between them.</p><p>And nothing would have changed between. Not the mutual attraction, not the yelling at each other, nothing, if it wouldn’t have been for that stupid accident at the lab where he almost got burned.</p><p>Badly burned. Like, Tony already knew he had to build up a big part of the lab again. Like, burned deadly, probably.</p><p>“And I still don’t see how that concerns you, Agent Agent! I fucking don’t think it’s even your kind of buisness to know <em>that</em> I am in my workshop, in my own fucking home because it actually isn’t your buisness!” Tony had yelled, his hand still hurting. The hand that actually got burned a bit, but nothing he never had before.</p><p>“Because, as your handler, it is my buisness to know if you’re in your own fucking home getting burned or drink yourself to death becaue it’s my job, Stark.” Phil had yelled back, and damn, Tony was the first to admit that an angry, yelling Coulson was a sight to run away from.</p><p>“Then maybe you should step down as a handler I never wanted! That way it wouldn’t concern you anymore!”</p><p>Tony admitted, when Phil stepped forward, he clearly expected to be hit. He prepared for it and he knew, deep down, he would deserve the hit.</p><p>He didn’t expect the soft, careful kiss he got, nor the strange butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>He hadn’t expected <em>soft</em>.</p><p>“It would concern me.” Phil had said while walking past him, leaving Tony, for once in his life, speechless.</p><p>“And get something for that hand, Stark.” Phil had ordered and Tony had done so.</p><p>Still thinking about the kiss. About the kiss that had been followed by more kisses and dates.</p><p>About the first kiss of many.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>